Pokemon: Legends  A Christmas Story
by Draven Nightly
Summary: This is a side story for the Pokemon: Legends story. A Christmas Story for everyone to enjoy. Sorry for it taking so long to post this here, I honestly thought I had posted this here already.


**Pokémon: Legends – A Christmas Story**

**By: Draven Nightly**

**Kuroaki Ranch, Christmas Eve Day.**

With a mighty stretch and yawn Zhen started to wake up. She doesn't know what it was that had originally woken her from her state of sleep. But the realization that she was in bed alone brought her into sharp awareness. Quickly she looked around the bed, then around the room. No one was in the room at all.

Zhen sleepily made her way to the edge of Devin's shared king sized bed and crawled off of it. It was only three feet from the top of the bed to the floor, but for Zhen that was the length of her body.

Once on the floor she made her way to the door, her little feet making next to no noise as they stepped on various articles of discarded clothing and other what not's. Her stomach gave a cute little grumble as she got to the door, letting her know it was time for breakfast. Quickly Zhen ran out the door.

Making her way down to the kitchen, one step at a time her nose was assaulted by a plethora of what she could only describe as yummy smells. Getting down the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her she entered the kitchen to see it in utter chaos.

Zhen was greeted by the site of Rose, Lu, Rio, Mocha, Amaya, and Kara. Zhen watched and admired Kara. She remembered what it was like being new to something, especially around here. Devin had met a trainer on the road to Kanto named Richard, and had taken an immediate liking to him and his family.

After their trainer battle Rich had asked if Devin knew where he could find work. Devin had set up camp for the night and invited Rich to stay. Over the course of a week Devin took his time getting to know Rich and his family. It really helped that not only did Devin and Rich really hit it off but so did all of each other's Pokémon.

Rio and Kara, Rich's Lucario Life mate and mother of his child, hit it off right away and became as close as sisters. Mocha and Loppy, Rich's shiny Lopunny, not only hit it off like sisters but soon discovered they were genetic twins. It wasn't long after Rich started to work on the Ranch that he also started to build a house of his own on his own plot on the ranch.

Shortly after that Another Lucario joined Rich's family, an abused child hood friend named Liz. She and Abby had formed a shaky bond and when she fell ill from the years of abuse and rape she had endured at a less than reputable ranch they quickly became inseparable.

Zhen found herself not very surprised at how fast Rich's family was integrated into and adopted by Aunt Rose. And that is what Zhen was looking at now. She watched as Rose, Lu, Rio, Mocha, Kara and Amaya bustled around the kitchen. She was far too short to see what was going on the counters, but the smell of meats, spices and other things she couldn't identify filled the air to an intoxicating level. Her head swam in the sweet scents of delicious food, her stomach rumbled and her mouth watered.

As quickly as she could she darted to the cubby hole under the counter where her and Midnight's nap basket, and all of their food dishes were kept, she wanted in on the yumminess. Her dish in hand she tried approaching Rose first. Every time she got close though Rose would move. So she tried Amaya. Again every time she got close Amaya would move. Looking about she saw that Mocha was standing still at one of the counters.

Quickly Zhen waddled up to Mocha and gave a tug on her pant leg. Briefly confused Mocha stopped what she was doing and looked down to see Zhen looking up at her, cutely holding up her bowl. Mocha smiled down at her. Mocha reached down and filled the bowl with some cold plane Poké-chow. Zhen looked at her bowl very disappointed, she didn't have time to complain though as she was ushered out of the Kitchen and into the Family room.

It was just as crazy in there as it was out in the kitchen. She crawled up on to the couch and watched as Devin, Blaze, and Richard trying to do something with a pine tree. Loppy, Daniel and Richelu were there too with several boxes of bright and shiny things.

"Is it in the stand?" Zhen herd Devin yell from somewhere behind the tree.

"Yeah all we should have to do is stand the thing up." She also heard Rich from behind the tree.

"Well I'm ready to stand this bad boy up when you two are." Blaze said while bent over the front of the tree.

Zhen watched as the three of them struggled to stand the tree up, and then keep it standing. Eventually they ended up bolting it to the ground and tethering it to the wall. She lost all interest in the almost tasteless Poke-chow when she saw Daniel, Loppy's son and Richelu, Rich and Kara's son get off the loveseat. Maybe they would want to play. But before she could get to them Loppy had gotten up as well and all three of them approached the tree.

Zhen hung her head as she saw the three of them happily go about what they were doing. With a squeak she was suddenly picked up from behind. As she was balanced on a hip she realized she was in Devin's arms.

"_Devin play Zhen now?"_

"No Hun, there is still work to do."

With that they all walked out the kitchen door and down the path that lead to the Gathering Barn. She had only been in the thing a few times for small parties but she was always amazed at how warm the place felt, even when there wasn't a fire blazing in the giant fire pit that dominated the center of the eating area.

"This is hot." She heard Blaze exclaim in awe.

"It never ceases to amaze me either." Rich said next to him.

"Me either and I grew up here." Devin said setting her down.

Zhen looked around and noticed that her sisters that hadn't been inside helping were out here cleaning. She watched as Abby and Liz were pushing around deck brooms. Abby was pushing around one that had been retrofitted to be strapped to a four-legged Pokémon, complete with a mouth bit for her to hold on to. Her adopted son, Midnight, was right behind her happily chasing her tail.

Off at the opposite end where Abby had already swept Drizzle was using her "Hydro Pump" to put water on the floor. Right next to her was Rich's Gardevoir "Sister" using psychic to add detergent to the water and then move it around the floor effectively scrubbing it. Off in the other corner Trace, Liz, Nate, Amber and Krystal were putting up another pine tree much like Devin, Blaze, and Rich had in the house.

Devin set her down and ushered the other guys to a side closet where the long tables were kept. Together they started to bring them out and set them up. Zhen found a place out of the way to sit and watch everyone, her sadness clear on her face. Everyone had something to do except for her. It was then that Aunt Rose walked in with Lu, Rio, and Kara.

"We are headed in to town for some last-minute things, does anyone need anything while we are out?" Aunt Rose said loud enough to be heard.

Everyone looked at everyone else and just shook their heads no, till Devin's eyes came to a rest on Zhen.

"Yeah can you take Zhen with you, I think she is feeling a little left out."

Aunt Rose smiled down at her, and waved her over. Zhen happily ran up to her sisters and her Aunt and was scooped right up by Rose. With a wave they all exited the Barn and headed to town.

**Mauville Department store, Mauville City**

The Mauville Department store was a madhouse, which was the only way to describe it. The entire way there all of them had sung along with the radio as it played the festive holiday music that they somehow all knew the words to. But everything went bad when they pulled in and the parking lot was packed to overflowing.

Eventually Rose had gotten fed up looking for a parking spot and had decided to take advantage of the overpriced Valet. To say she was unhappy was an understatement. When they entered the store and it was just as psychotic she had leaned over so that they could hear her.

"Okay you girls go do what you need to do, and stay out of trouble. If you need anything just yell. And under no circumstances are any of you to attack anyone, even if your life depends on it."

With that Rose made a statement of her own and leaned in to Lu kissing her deeply and passionately in front of Arceus and everyone. Lu did not hesitate to return her lovers kiss either, drawing several shocked gasps and even more dirty glares from passing patrons. They then split up and went their separate ways, Rose one way, Lu, Rio, Kara, and Zhen another.

Zhen walked with her sisters as they went from shop to shop looking at various whatnot. Zhen had no idea what they were looking for in the various stores and after an embarrassing incident at a bath supply store where her sense of smell had been over whelmed she was now holding on to Rio's hand just following along.

Eventually Zhen found herself sitting on a little bench in a small Pokémon launderette store that was settled into a far back corner of the Department store. She halfheartedly watched as the three Lucario tried on more and more "Revealing" naughty undergarments. Zhen would have thought it funny since, even though all three were "touched" and had human like breasts, none of them exactly had anything showing that would need to be covered up. She didn't say this out loud though since all three were taking their underwear shopping **VERY** seriously.

Zhen rolled her eye at the site of them getting into such a silly thing. When her eye finished its exaggerated trip from one side of her face to the other it came to rest on a large spool of wide red lacey ribbon.

Sliding off the small bench Zhen waddled over to the spool that was easily taller than her. Carefully so not to ruin the pretty red lace Zhen extended an arm with one of her little none clawed fingers. The material was cool to the touch and shimmered in the light.

Drawing her finger away it got snagged on the lace. Zhen gave a tentative tug and watched in horror as it got more snagged. Frantically Zhen tried to tug her paw free, but the more she tugged the more she got tangled in the ribbon. She tried backing up to get more room to untangle herself, all she managed to do was trip herself and pull the spool off its rack. Zhen could do nothing but watch the spool roll over her and in to the changing room. This got the other three's attention. Poor Zhen all she could do was look up from where she was tied up on the floor.

"_Zhen, what are you doing?" _Rio asked kneeling down to untangle her.

"_Zhen sorry, Zhen just touch pretties."_

Kara and Lu watched Rio try to disentangle Zhen from the ribbon. Suddenly Kara's eyes got wide.

"_Sis, Zhen just gave me the perfect idea of what you can give Devin."_

Zhen felt like she was on display as the three Lucario stood over her smiling in a hungry way that made her fur crawl.

**Many hours later at the Gathering Barn**

After they had purchased the lacy ribbon they had found Rose and went home, the three Lucario talking among themselves the entire trip home. As soon as they had gotten home she had been whisked away by Devin to get a bath. She loved baths and was humming and purring the entire time she was being scrubbed. When she was washed and dried Mocha had brushed her out. She was in the Eternal Garden as the brush was ran through her fur time and time again. When Mocha was done with her she was positively glowing.

She was sent to go and wait in the family room. When she got there Midnight was already there watching a child's holiday show. So Zhen crawled up on to the couch by him with Fuzzy Toy in hand. Midnight cuddled up right next to her and together they watched the movie. It wasn't long before the rest of her sisters came and joined them.

Midnight had already been washed and brushed, he had a cute little black bow on. Star was the next one down, her coat shining too. Around her neck was a yellow bow. After her was Abby, she too was positively a glow. Instead of a bow though she had a sprig of Mistletoe dangling from her horn. A little while later Mocha came down freshly groomed and smelling great. She was in a pink dress that was slit up the side showing plenty of leg, and a pink bow around her neck. Devin came down next in a pair of nice dress pants and a button up shirt. Rio was the last one down and every one watched as she made her appearance. She was in a dark green long dress, and had a bow on each dreadlocks of the same color. She looked stunning.

When Rose and Lu joined them they all headed out to the Gathering Barn. Everyone was in awe of the wonderful job that had been done in there. Everywhere was decorations that sparkled in a multitude of colors. Waiting for them was Blaze, Amaya, And Rich's group.

Rich and his family had gone all out too. Much like Devin, Rich was in a nice pair of dress pants and a button up shirt. His "touched" Lucario mate Kara was in a light blue silk dress that, like Mocha's, was slit up the side showing a lot of leg. The dress was obviously one of Mocha's, for it barely contained Kara. Though she pulled off the showy look in a very classy way.

Liz, his other Lucario mate, was likewise in one of Mocha's silk dresses, this one black. It too was slit up the side, and though she wasn't "touched" the dress still managed to give her some nice cleavage.

Loppy, who was genetically proven to be Mocha's twin sister, like wise had raided Mocha's closet and went with something with a little more sass. She was in a bright pink mini skirt and a matching short shirt, and ribbons in her ears. Both the twins had rushed the other on site. While they were standing there hugging each other Richelu and Daniel came forward, they too looked adorable.

Trace and Ashley, Rich's Gallade and Gardevoir siblings were also present. Trace had on a nice silk bow tie and Ashley had changed out of her white dress and into a light green dress of the same make and design as her normal white one.

As soon as everyone was present the rolling shutters were lifted and a grand feast was presented to them. Every one ate their fair share, and was extra care full to not get dirty. The entire time peaceful holiday music was playing and a warm fire was burning.

Richard started a trend as half way through dinner he got up and taking Kara by the hand lead her out on to an open section of floor and started to slow dance with her. Rose smiled warmly, stood up, and bowed deeply to her life mate offering her an outstretched hand. Lu smiled with a cute little blush and took her lovers offered hand. Together they danced out on to the floor with Rich and Kara.

"May I have this dance Rio?"

"_Oh I suppose."_ She responded with mock boredom.

But all too soon they were out there dancing as well. With a giggle Mocha and Loppy started dancing too. Zhen watched happily as everyone got in the mood and started to move. Dinner was forgotten as they danced for a bit.

Just as suddenly as it had started it had stopped. Everyone had danced and had fun. With a motion Rose had everyone move closer to the tree. Once everyone was settled in Rose handed each of the girls a brightly decorated box. Each of the girls looked at each other then opened their respective boxes. Each one of them almost at the same time held up matching dress dresses, and chockers' that had their first initial done in their birth stone. While they were all still in awe over the pretty dresses, Lu gave each of them a designer bag filled with bath soaps and scented fur conditioners.

"We thought you girls would love to have a good dress of your own, and a pretty necklace to go with them"

"_And some nice bath supplies."_

With a nudge Abby sent Midnight forward. The little white Eevee ran at the tree and snatched a little decorative box and ran back to the group and dropped it in to Aunt Roses lap, he then ran back and grabbed another. He kept doing this till absolutely everyone had one. Everyone opened their boxes at the same time to the site of matching charm bracelets. Each one had a charm for each one of them on it.

"_From us to all of you." _Abby said bringing her son into her embrace.

Zhen waddled forward to the tree and grabbed a bunch of small boxes. She handed them out one at a time. Each one was roughly wrapped. When they were all passed out she looked at everyone.

"_Zhen make you gift."_

Everyone gently opened their boxes. In side of each box were eight brightly colored ribbons. Two colors for each one of them, four of each color. Each was handmade and fastened to a hair tie. To everyone they looked beautiful.

"_They are so pretty Zhen, Thank you."_ Liz summed up for everyone.

To prove the point all of them instantly hair accessory they were wearing and replaced them with the ones that Zhen had made. The biggest smile lit her face as she watched her friends and family enjoy her gift to them.

Star took the opportunity to retrieve and set several small boxes in front of everyone. Taking a seat in front of everyone she watched as they all excitedly opened her gifts to them. She really hoped they liked what she had gotten them. All the girls gave a collective gasp of awe as they revealed a set of simple yet elegant brushes and combs.

"_Star these are so beautiful, thank you." _Kara said admiring the brushes.

She had figured that Rich's girls could use the brushes. He only had one brush for all of them. That was fine when you were on the road. But when you were at home or trying to build a new home, then a girl really should have her own brush.

Richard took that moment to stand up and retrieve two small jewelry boxes from under the tree. He stuffed one into his pants pocket and approached his team. Striding right up to Liz he offers her a hand to her feet. Tentatively Liz got to her feet and stood before Rich. She watched as Rich opened the black velvet box he was holding in his hands. Liz's eyes shot open, inside the box was a heart-shaped pendent made up of four precious stones and attached to a fine gold chain.

"Each stone represents one of us. The ruby represents me, the sapphire represents Kara, the emerald represents Richelu, and the diamond represents you Liz, our family." Rich said reaching around Liz's neck and fastening gold chain in place.

"This gift is from both Kara and me."

Liz looked down at the heart pendent with a tear in her big red eyes. When she finally looked back up at Rich he was smiling deeply and warmly at her. Tentatively she looked over at Kara.

"_Does this mean…?"_

Kara smiled warmly at Liz.

"_Yes it does Liz, welcome to the family, sister."_

Rich turned Liz's tear filled gaze back to him and kissed her long, deep, and passionately. When finally they separated Liz found herself in Kara's embrace. It was warm, comforting, and inviting, everything a hug from your sister should be. The deep kiss that followed was different but not unwelcome.

"_Thank you Kara, you have no idea how much this means to me. A family to finally call my own."_

"_I do understand Liz, I understand all too well."_

The two Lucario embraced again, silent tears falling from each ones eye. Kara gave a slight chuckle as she held Liz.

"_As long as you understand that he is my mate first."_

Together they laughed.

"_Okay"_

Rich cleared his throat to get their attention back on him, what he succeeded in doing was getting absolutely everyone else's attention.

"I have the perfect answer to that situation."

With that Richard took to a knee directly in front of Kara and fished the other box out of his pocket. He held it up to her and opened it slowly to show a simple yet elegant ring.

"I know it is not widely accepted and in most areas even frowned upon, But Kara I love you more than any other person on this planet. Not only are you my faithful companion, and my best friend, but you are also the mother of my child and the true love of my life, and I would be deeply honored if you would be my wife?"

Kara's eyes got really wide and very watery as she covered her mouth with both hands because she didn't trust her own voice.

"Please?"

Kara looked down into her mates face and the sight of his unconditional love and conviction written all over it made her over flow with the love she felt for him. Kara suddenly found herself in Rich's arms hugging him and kissing him deeply.

"So is that a yes then?"

"_Yes, of course it's a yes, it has always been yes, a million times over its yes."_

Richard took Kara's left paw in his hand and slipped the specially made diamond ring on to her middle finger. Kara looked at the ring on her finger. It was hard to tell what was sparkling more Kara's eyes or the diamond on her ring. Everyone was quick to surround the small family and congratulate them.

"_Hey guys, there is one last gift to hand out." _Mocha said handing her sister back Daniel.

Mocha got up and went to the tree and retrieved one box at a time distributing them to everyone. Curious as to what Mocha was up to, everyone opened their last gift. They were in awe as they each revealed a hard wood jewelry box, highly polished with intricate designs carved on to each panel.

Now everyone had a beautiful dress of their own, and a choker to go with it. They were in possession of their own grooming supplies, and beautiful jewelry to adorn them with, as well as a beautiful box to keep it all in. To make it even better Rich's family had grown by one with the inclusion of his childhood friend and now lover, Liz. Not to mention that Kara was still absolutely beaming over the prospect of being engaged. There was still one last matter to attend to, and silently Kara, Rio, and Liz snuck off.

**A little while later**

It wasn't even a full hour later when Kara and Liz returned, and whispered something in Rich's ear, who had then turned to Blaze and repeated the message. Blaze smiled and set to looking for Devin. When he found him he was watching the Pokémon having fun with each other. Apparently Abby was going around to all of them making use of the Mistletoe tied to her horn.

"_Come on Loppy, gimme a kiss."_ Abby was saying playfully puckering up for the Lopunny.

"_I don't want to kiss you Abby."_

"_Oh come on Loppy, Kara kissed me, as did Liz and your sister.""_ Abby teased.

"_Will you go and bother someone else if I kiss you?"_

"_I swear."_

Loppy tentatively leaned in and gave Abby a quick peck on the lips.

"_Wait, what was that? You call that a kiss. I've seen you kiss Mocha be…"_

Loppy silenced Abby by grabbing her by the head and kissing her long, deep, and passionately. Everyone was in shocked silence by the sudden move that no one was speaking. When they separated Abby's eyes were half lidded and she was breathing heavily. A strand of saliva still connected their mouths.

"_What are you doing later tonight?"_

"_My sister."_

"_Would you like some extra company?"_

"_Maybe."_

With that Loppy went back to Mocha and Daniel leaving Abby standing there in shocked silent. Devin was laughing his ass off. Blaze reached out and tapped Devin on the shoulder.

"Hey could you go to the house and get some more juice."

Devin looked up at him.

"We ran out?"

"Yeah, Kara has been drinking a lot of juice tonight."  
>Devin took a look over at Kara to see her indeed holding a large cup and surrounded by empty pitchers of juice.<p>

"She is pregnant again, maybe she is just craving fruit juice?"

"You going to go and get the juice man, or not?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get the juice"

He could do that for the young family. Besides what was five minutes away from the madness? Five minutes of silence, that's what. Devin Quickly ran through the lightly falling snow to the main house. Stepping through the back door into the kitchen Devin quickly got a pitcher and some fruits for the juicer and other ingredients he would need.

A flicker out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. On the stairs were a bunch of little tea candles, one on each step. When Devin got to the steps he noticed they were in a straight line going up the stairs and holding a red silk ribbon in place. He had to chuckle, this was all reminiscent of what he had done to Lu over a month ago. Devin gave it a little thought. Go and see what Lu wanted, or ignore her. Smirking he decides to at least see what she wanted since she had gone through the trouble.

**Meanwhile in Devin's room**

Rio stood in Devin's room pacing and fidgeting. At first she had been all about this plan. Ware the lacy ribbon like launderette, wait on the bed in a seductive way, and seduce Devin. Simple right, except now she wasn't so sure. She had laid on the bed trying to get into as sexy a pose as she could, but had felt silly. She had sat on the edge of the bed watching the door, but her nerves got the best of her and she went back to pacing and fidgeting.

"_What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?"_

Devin stood in the door way and watched Rio pace. He had to admit he had expected Lu. But seeing Rio wearing the same red lacy ribbon like naughty panties and a bra was rather hot. Seeing her pacing about unsure of herself was adorable as well. As quietly as he could he walked up behind Rio and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Devin! What are you doing?"_

Leaning in Devin teased and nipped his way up the side of her neck till he got to her ear.

"And what were you planning on doing Rio? Something naughty?"

Rio didn't get a chance to respond as a gasp got caught in her throat from Devin lightly nibbling her ear. She started to wiggle and squirm in his arms as he lightly brushed his fingertips up and down her sides. Steadily he added more pressure till he was out right stroking her sides and stomach.

"Were you planning on seducing me?"

Again whatever Rio was going to answer was cut short by her own moaning. Gently Devin ran his hands over the silk restricting her breasts. Devin withdrew his hands from her chest and dragged them around to her back. On her back, right between her shoulder blades was an elegant bow.

With a slight pull the bow came undone and without further prompting from Devin the ribbon loosened and unbound Rio's breasts, with a slight bounce they fell free of their silk confines, the silk exciting her nipples as it danced across them one last time. Rio shuddered into Devin causing him to sit on the bed and pull her into his lap.

Devin didn't miss a beat and was once again fondling Rio's now naked breasts. His hands messaged and kneaded the sensitive mounds of flesh as she continued to moan and whimper in his lap. Her body began to move on its own and she started to grind her backside against Devin's lap.

Devin closed his eyes and marveled at the feelings Rio was not only giving him with her body but through their bond as well. He moved his hands from her breasts and moved them down to her sides where he rubbed her ribs and further yet till they were resting just above her hips.

Slowly he ran his hand from her sides to her stomach and then down to the edge of the red ribbon that was wrapped around her like a pair of panties. He did this several times getting the same result; she would arch forward and shudder. Devin loved it.

Rio was by far not the fittest Lucario, but by no means was she a slouch either. Rio had just enough fat on her body to have enough curves to her to make her beyond hot to Devin, and one of those areas of fat was her stomach, she had a bit of a belly. Enough of a stomach to be hot, but not too much that it affected her adversely.

As it was Devin could feel every ripple of her abdominal muscles as he continued to stroke and message her sides. Emboldened Devin placed his left hand directly on her hip and let his right hand travel down over the silk covered portions of her lower body. Rio's pelvis thrust forward to meet his touch. Devin wasn't surprised at all to discover that the material over her most intimate of flesh was soaked. Finding where the end of the ribbon was tucked in Devin un-tucked it.

"Rio were you your gift to me?"

She could only nod she was so hot and bothered. Rio stood up from Devin's lap as he started to unwrap her, turning obediently as he did so to accommodate his efforts to get to her prize. Devin wasn't complaining either with her turning about every few seconds. One moment he had a view of her scrumptious ass, the next her sexy stomach.

On her next spin Devin stopped her and drew her in so that he was hugging her and had his face buried in her stomach. She gasped as he gently placed light kisses all over her slight belly and even tongued her fuzzy navel. The ribbon was apparently loose enough that it just fell away exposing her treasure to the open air.

Rio wrapped her arms lovingly around Devin's head as he continued to plant light kisses all over her abdomen. Devin's next surprise came when he ran his hands down the full length of her back, over her glorious back side and on to her thighs.

Rio suddenly pushed Devin back on to the bed as she realized that she completely exposed to him but he had yet to take any clothes off himself. Leaning in Rio started to unbutton Devin's shirt, one button at a time. Each undone button exposed a little more flesh and each bit of newly exposed flesh got kissed and or licked by Rio. When the last button was undone she forcefully pulled out of his pants and from his body.

Rio kissed down the length of his body stopping to tease his own nipples and tongue his navel but her goal was clear as she got to his pants and undid the belt buckle, button, and zipper to his pants.

Sitting up to give her a hand Devin caught a good glimpse of Rio's excited sex. Her outer lips were visibly swollen and the fur surrounding it was sodden with her personal lubricants. Reaching forward Devin cupped Rio's pussy in his hand. The movement was so sudden that Rio almost lost the use of her legs as pleasurable sensations shot through her.

Rio braced herself against Devin as her body once again acted on its owns. Her legs spread a little wider to grant him freer movement and her hips started to buck. Lightly Devin rubbed first one finger and then two over her excited mound, barely grazing her outer lips. Applying just a bit of pressure found Devin's probing fingers just inside her outer lips teasing her inner lips and her clit. Rio shuddered and drenched Devin's fingers in her sticky juices. Devin brought his hand out from between her legs covered in girl cum. As Rio was still hardly standing and leaning on him for support Devin brought his finger up to his mouth and gave a taste. To his surprise she tasted sweet. He was instantly addicted.

Standing up he playfully tossed Rio to the bed. Before she even had a chance to be surprised Devin's head was between her legs feasting on her nether lips like a man dying of starvation. Rio could only lay there and gasp, she was incapable of anything else. She did not poses the words to accurately describe the sensations she was feeling as Devin's tongue lavished her feminine lips. Once again Devin found that hooded sweet spot and gave it a nice long lick and a gentle suck. Rio came hard on Devin's face. Devin happily lapped up her juices as she jerked and spasimed beneath him.

When he could finally disentangle himself from Rio's legs Devin stood and let his pants fall around his ankles. Rio herself found the strength to sit up and help Devin shimmy out of his boxers. All too soon the object of her wish was standing straight out at her. For the first time she had doubts as she looked at the monster that was bobbing in front of her nose.

Devin made all of her fears and doubts disappear though as he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately. Slowly they scooted themselves to the center of the bed where Devin finally laid Rio down.

Propped on his elbows above her, Devin used one hand to brush her tuft of head fur out of her eyes so he could see them clearly. With his other hand he reached between them and taking ahold of himself he rubbed around at her hole making sure he was good and slicked up and placed his tip firmly at her entrance.

"Are you ready Rio? Once we start there is no turning back."

Rio looked up at Devin she could see the concern for her written all over his face. He was about to hurt her, poised to hurt her, and was once again giving her a way out. Rio wrapped her arms around Devin's neck and kissed him deeply.

In one fluid motion Devin inserted the head of his penis into Rio and thrust forward. Rio's eyes shot open, her back arched high off the bed and she gasped sharply into Devin's mouth. Devin wrapped his arms around her upper body and kept his hips firmly pressed against hers, not moving a muscle as he waited for Rio's pain to bleed away. Les then a full minute later Rio relaxed back down to the bed.

"The worst is over." Devin said looking in to her eyes.

Rio once again kissed him deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Devin took this as his cue and started to thrust long and slow in to her. Each time he would with draw from her and then push back in was an incredible journey for them both.

As he made slow passionate love to his mate Devin couldn't help but think, "Why did I wait this long?"

Whereas Rio on the other hand was thinking, "I am glad we waited for this moment."

Slowly Devin picked up his pace as he felt Rio could handle it, and she gushed her appreciation all over his invading member when he did. If you asked her now she wouldn't be able to tell you what possessed her to do it, but Rio rolled her hips forward to meet Devin's better and was greeted with a whole new array of sensations.

All at once Devin scooped her up in his arms and got in to a kneeling position with her sitting on his thighs, legs spread wide to now support herself, still impaled on his cock. Not able to support her own weight very well her legs gave out and she ended up on her knees as well.

Devin took it upon himself to rearrange his hands so that he was no longer hugging her upper body, but instead had two hands full of her luscious Lucario ass. With little effort he helped her slide forward impaling herself upon him, and then slid down his legs. He repeated this over and over not only enjoying the sensation in his lap but also her whimpering and moaning in his ear.

All at once Rio got back into the act of having sex and drew her body flush to his. Feverishly she started to hump away on his lap. All Devin could do was wrap his arms around her waist and enjoy the feeling of her fuzzy tits as they rubbed up and down on his chest in time with the rest of her body.

Rio's movements became erratic. Her gasps and moans broken. Her grip around Devin's neck tighter. Rio bit her lower lip with enough pressure to draw blood as her insides twisted and convulsed. Rio's orgasm hit her like an earthquake. Wave after wave of pure erotic bliss cascaded over her body, her inner walls grabbing a hold of Devin with vice like pressure and milking him for all their worth.

Devin himself gasped at this and with two hard thrusts went balls deep into his mate and shot spurt after spurt of his human seed into her wanting greedy womb. Not a drop was wasted either as her body drank it all up.

Breathlessly Devin looked at her and found her face all screwed up and still biting her lip. Leaning in Devin gave her lip a light lick to gain entrance, to which she gladly gave. Together locked in this tender embrace they rode out each other's ecstasy. All at once, or maybe gradually, he wasn't really paying attention, Rio's mouth went slack and her body went limp. Surprised Devin drew back and gave a chuckle. Rio had passed out in his arms.

Silently Devin lifted her off of his body and laid her out properly on the bed. Getting up He locked the door and blew out what candles were still burning. Giving one last look out at the lightly falling snow Devin crawled back into bed. Instinctively Rio cuddled right up to him, nuzzling her head in to his chest in her sleep. Smiling to himself he threw the covers over them, buried his face in her head fur and passed out himself.


End file.
